1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well pipes and, more particularly, pertains to a tri-spacer for spacing a drop pipe and associated electric control wires in the center of a well casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices consist of circular members that caused considerable constriction during raising and lowering in the well casing. The device had no means of fastening to the drop pipe, and had to be held in place by using friction tape which is quite expensive and cumbersome. Also, the electric wires had to be fed through a hole of each unit which is very laborious. The prior art devices left much to be desired, especially since the drop pipe could rub against the well casing and subsequently leak, and electric control wires could rub and subsequently short out.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a tri-spacer to space a drop pipe from a well casing.